


Golden Moments

by V13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Sleep, aaa i love this odd ship tho, but yo sorry if this is choppy i sort of wrote it at 4 am, like always, lol but demise is literally asleep the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V13/pseuds/V13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a period of time that stretched out for several decades before the downhill sprial that caused the golden trio to reincarnate for infinity. It was one of peace, one where gods still walked the Earth. Granted, they were not the goddesses who created the Earth but were gods nonetheless. The three gods loved each other too. Maybe that was what kept the peace for so long..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so just so you know I'm changing Fierce Deity's name to Deius. Because what type of name is Fierce Deity and who would want to be called that? Then again who would want to be called Demise.. Eh. Deius is close enough to Deity so deal with it.

Deius sighed in content as he leaned against Demise's chest, busying himself with sharpening and polishing his sword. It's been a lazy day for them, so it was kind of hard not to just sleep the whole day away. He was pretty sure Demise was dozing off already, if the steady breathing he heard was anything to go off of. Both of them didn't particularly need sleep, they were gods after all, but it was a good way to relax and with how often Demise was overworking himself, he needed it. Deius would've usually complained about the larger god using his head as a pillow as well, but let it pass for today. To be honest, he was really comfortable even with Demise's head resting on his own. It was hard keeping his eyes open, but he knew it'd be a pain to wake up, since he liked to sleep for long periods of time.  
His sword was pretty sharp by now, but he wasn't quite sure what else he could do without waking Demise. There was daydreaming, but that'd eventually lead to sleep. Thankfully he didn't have to deal with the boredom problem much longer as he saw Hylia approach them. She was as elegant as ever, with her flowing golden locks and brilliant white dress. Her defined and smooth appearance was a direct opposite to Demise's scars and roughness. They're both extremes, but Deius thinks they are beautiful. Sometimes he struggles finding the beauty they apparently both saw in him.  
"How are the humans doing?" He asked, his voice a lot quieter than normal. Demise was in no way a light sleeper, but Deius' usual booming voice would've woke him for sure. Demise had loud voice too actually, it was surprising how Hylia could handle both of them.  
"They are well. The settlement they are building is very prosperous. They also were able to do most of the work without my help," She said quietly, her tone laced with a bit of pride. Hylia had a soft spot for the human race, if it wasn't obvious. Even if they weren't this successful and were a bunch of cavemen she still would've helped them. Demise didn't hold them in regard like she did though. He favored demons a lot more, since they were a lot less fragile. Meanwhile, Deius was just middle ground. He kind of liked every race, he didn't favor one over the other. There were pros and cons with them all.  
"I see, that is good to hear. However, you've been fretting over them a bit too much. Demise and I miss your presence," Deius told her. Demise was getting angry with how much the humans were getting to see her, but he left that out so the two could talk about it privately. When it came to discussions about different races, he tried to stay out of it. The two needed to find some common ground without a peacekeeper always being around, he figured.  
"Ah, really? I apologize, I hadn't realized how much time I've been spending away from you two.." She replied, not meeting Deius' eyes for a moment. "I'll take a break from the humans for a few days. They don't depend on me that much, and I do miss spending most of my time with you both..."  
"It's alright, I forgive you and understand. You just might want to speak with Demise once he awakens," Deius told her, in which she nodded back to. Hylia knew that Demise was probably a bit sour about the whole thing, so she'd need to calm him. The white haired god sighed at her slightly troubled expression she had as she thought on how to apologize. He put his sword away in his pocket dimension, before motioning for Hylia to come cuddle with them. She smiled brightly and did just that, sitting in Deius' crossed legs. Closing her eyes, she too began to drift into dreamland. 

With a fond smile, Deius kissed Hylia's forehead before carefully craning his head up to kiss Demise's jawline without disturbing him. He loved them both, and would forever remember these golden moments.


End file.
